


The night Spike became a groupie

by 2vampiresarebetterthan1



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood, Crossover, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2vampiresarebetterthan1/pseuds/2vampiresarebetterthan1
Summary: Spike goes to a rock concert and turns out to be a perfect groupie. Lestat finds himself an inspiring new muse.A luxurious bathroom has the perfect acoustic to enhance their hot Duetto.Silly Crossover Plotless Porn.
Relationships: Spike/ Lestat de Lioncourt, Spike/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 11





	The night Spike became a groupie

The night Spike became a groupie  
By 2vampiresarebetterthan1

-We missed the bed. Again, sighed Buffy.  
-Yeah, answered Spike, grinning smugly, playing with one lock of her hair.  
Buffy felt exhausted after their patrol and such a long dance session. She was about to close her eyes when a poster on the darkest wall of Spike’s crypt caught her attention.  
-I don’t recognize this band, she said. Who is this yummy looking stranger?  
-Do you fancy him, Luv? He smiled softly. Of course, you would. He is a vampire, you know.  
-No way! And he plays in a band?  
-Lead singer, yeah. This is the Vampire Lestat.  
-Is he good? Buffy yawned, her eyes slowly closing.  
-Yeah, not bad, he is. Spike answered softly with a kiss on her lips. He grabbed a towel to wipe her sticky body, then lifting her in his arms he gently put her to his bed, tucking her for the night. 

Silently he went to his fridge to take some blood. He brought his glass and the bottle of bourbon on the coffee table near the cushions on the floor. He rummaged a while in a small chest and extracted a CD. There was a signature on it. Well that brings back memories, he thought while lighting a cigarette. Lying on the cushions, stretching his sore muscles, he listened to the intro. Hearing that voice, he shivered, closed his eyes, and slowly exhaled a long cloud of smoke. 

On a Friday evening not many years before this one, Spike had crashed a rock concert. He was in the front area, fighting and kicking and headbanging with the lot of them, the other Lestat fans, a happy mix of goths and alternative ravers, sexy hard rock chicks and tall bikers, vampires and humans all mixed together in a sweaty jam, spilling beer and screaming to the top of their lungs their idol’s name. It felt good. Spike was almost feeling alive. Some chick started to grind her leather-clad ass against him, and his cock twitched. He put his arm around her shoulders and started to lick the moisture on her skin, near her neck. This is when Lestat noticed him from the stage, standing out in the moving crowd, the slender blond leather figure, deep blue eyes and chiseled jaw, appealing to him in an instant. He smelt his arousal like a tantalizing promise. He could also sense blood, and rage, and power. Clearly this vampire was one of kind, his kind of treat, actually. Before starting his next song, he silently signaled his most efficient and devoted staff.  
Suddenly two bodyguards were flanking Spike, gesturing him to follow them.  
-Backstage access card for you, man. One of them shouted. Come with us!  
-‘Later, Pet. Spike told the girl, and he followed them, the crowd opening for them and people glaring at him.  
He watched the end of the show from the side of the stage, with some other VIP’s. Then a staff guided them through a long corridor to a kind of modern chic lounge bar area. A glass of French wine in his hands, he watched as the band members arrived one by one, then Lestat himself made his Big Entrance. Surrounded by a flock of staff and groupies, both his arms resting on a bird’s shoulders, he walked in the room like he owned the world.  
Lestat positioned himself elegantly in the couch like a King at Court, with his courtiers competing amongst themselves to bring him a glass, a smoke, to ask for a signature or to sit at his feet. The moment he had entered the room, his eyes had locked on Spike, and he answered every attention with his gaze on the blond vampire across the lounge. 

Spike deeply inhaled Lestat’s intoxicating fragrance. It was a bouquet of adrenaline rush, pride, ancient mysteries, and tight vinyl material. The main note was pure lust. Nor demon nor human, but powerful and enthralling. Spike suddenly found himself dying to be alone with him. The press invaded the space for a while, and Lestat compliantly stroke one or two poses and laconically answered a few questions, before gesturing them out. The after-concert party dragged on, and the band members gradually left with friend and groupies.  
Watching the handsome vampire, Spike shifted in his seat, pressured in his jeans. He could not suppress a thought to his Sire. The hairline was higher, the shoulders narrower and the hands longer, with claw-like nails, but the lips had the same lusty curve, that and the same long eyelashes, and the powerful scent, God, he was fucked up. Why did everything have to bring him back to Angelus…Suddenly he felt soft lips brushing lightly against his earlobe and a deep voice with a slight French accent murmured to him. “This handsome man you call your Sire, I wonder what would be his reaction when I will have you sitting on top of me, spinning you around my axis? Will you call his name, or mine, when I will be eating that tight little ass of yours?”  
Spike shuddered and blinked twice, but the vampire had not moved an inch, gazing at him from across the room, a half-smile on his lips. Swallowing hard, Spike readjusted himself in his jeans. Bugger. Well he had a few tricks in his bag too. Tilting his head and lifting his eyebrow, his blue eyes locked on Lestat, he slowly dipped two fingers in his red wine on the table, and put them in his mouth, licking and sucking voluptuously. With his right hand he took his t-shirt’s collar down and slapped it on his skin, spreading a little gush of heavily scented air across the room. Lestat’s eyes grew brighter and he licked his lips like a cat. Spike chuckled.  
By then everybody had followed Lestat’s gaze and a room full of people was staring at the blond stranger with curiosity and envy. Well he was bloody fine with that. He cocked his head and lifted his glass, winking at the older vampire. Lestat raised his champagne glass in return and took a long sip. After receiving instructions and taking down a few notes on his pad, the last of Lestat’s assistants finally left the room, dragging with him the remaining groupies. 

Spike could not resist any longer and leaped to Lestat’s feet, opening his zipper, sliding his trousers down, he took the vampire’s long shaft in his mouth, tickling the tip with his tongue, nibbling a bit.  
-oh, William, William, I knew that your mouth would be hot as hell, laughed Lestat between two moans.  
-Name’s Spike. And I am just getting started, Luv, he replied, before resuming his licking. He started to suck harder, his fingers stroking down to the balls, watching Lestat arch and moan in pleasure, his hips bucking. Under his tongue Spike felt a pulsating little vein, he slightly grew one tooth and punctured it, savoring the luscious nectar of Lestat’s blood, almost coming in his pants. Long nails dipped deep in Spike’s neck and shoulder, pulling him forward in a steel tight grip, until Lestat violently came deep in his throat. Spike swallowed it all avidly.  
-Look at ya’, acting all like a king, when really ya’ re a slut desperate for a shag! Teased Spike. He was quite pleased with himself and was about to rejoice further in the victory of his smooth move when he saw Lestat’s predatory look and felt him hardening again against his chest. The older vampire grabbed him under the arms and lifting him on his feet, sent him flying across the room. Lending on his back on the hard floor with a big ‘Ow!’, he roared in anger and his eyes turned yellow. In a blink Lestat was on top of him, kissing him hard, brushing his tongue against Spike’s fangs, stroking his face, hungry bright eyes devouring the sight of him in his demon face, long fingers eagerly opening Spike’s belt.  
-What the fu…. Spike growled, feeling the floor under him disappear, and he was flying again down a corridor, in Lestat’s steel grip. In a laugh, Lestat tore away his t-shirt and jeans, and sat him ruthlessly on the marble surface near the sink, his boots still dangling at his feet. Before Spike could come to his senses, the Vampire dove and took him in his mouth, sucking his tip, licking and sucking his balls while teasing his nipples. Grabbing Spike’s cheeks and thighs, he spread his legs wide open, lapping down the soft skin before entering his tight entrance with his pointy tongue. Spike lost his mind and roared and screamed in pleasure, and in between the curses it was not his Sire’s name escaping Spike’s lips. 

Lestat took some lube on his hands from near the sink, and adding finger after finger in his new groupie’s ass, stroking Spike’s cock steadily up and down, he teased Spike with the tip of his cock for a while, enjoying the wait, looking at himself in the otherwise empty mirror. With Spike panting and begging to fuck him proper and good already, he thrusted slowly and lightly for a while. Then following Spike’s moves, with combat boots clenched around his narrow hips pulling him faster and faster forward, Lestat buried his cock deeper and deeper. His grip firm on the marble counter, Spike offered himself fully, his head tilted behind him against the cold mirror. Growls answered deep grunts, moans echoed in canon on the marble walls. The pleasure grew so deep in Spike, he felt like his whole body was melting into burning lava. Feeling him on the edge, Lestat leaned forward and sank his teeth in the soft skin near the younger vampire’s nipple, sucking hard, blood running down his chin, roaring in pleasure, and they both came together, Spike in Lestat’s hand, and Lestat deep in Spike’s ass. 

When a while later they emerged from the bathroom and entered the master bedroom, Spike whistled softly.  
\- Nice lair, mate, he said, appraising the red and black theme of the room, the king size bed with Brocade drapes and curtains, the black velvet comforter, and nested there, the naked young woman with long blond hair.  
-Come now, Chérie, take good care of my guest, Lestat commanded. Removing her lace choker, she offered her neck to Spike, extending a welcoming hand to him. She had layers of bite marks there, and on her thighs, her arms, her breasts. Spike waited for Lestat’s approval, his throat already burning him, his demon face surfacing again. The girl repressed a scream. Her Master gently arranged her between the two of them, stroking her softly, whispering to her in French, until she relaxed a bit and bravely talked to Spike.  
\- Please be gentle, Monsieur.  
-Don’t worry, Pet, it won’t hurt a bit. Well, cheers to you, he said to Lestat, before dipping his fangs in her skin, taking in a long sip. The bird was a sweet one, her savor mixed with Lestat’s spicy aroma around her, and he fought hard to control his instincts, not to disrespect his new lover. Sapphire eyes locked on Amber ones, Lestat drank deep from the other side of the girl’s neck, his hand on Spike’s cock, stroking up and down, and Spike returned the favor. One arm above the girl, he grabbed Lestat’s hard shaft and worked his magic fingers. Getting high on the delightful nectar, close to come again, he managed to tear himself away from the shivering girl and howled in pleasure, showering the girl’s belly and chest. Instants later, Lestat released long and strong hot throws on Spike’s fingers and on her. She collected their two mixed semen and licked some, massaging the rest on her tight nipples, moaning, working herself with her other hand. She came in long waves, her eyes on Lestat.  
-Merci, Chérie, he said to her softly, and stroking her hair, he helped her get on her feet. She left the room in small hesitant steps. Lestat turned on his side to find Spike’s mouth, pouring some of her blood he had left on his tongue in Spike’s throat. They kissed tenderly and wrestled cheerfully on the bed before settling in a tight embrace.  
-You a real man of yo’ word, mate, chuckled Spike after a while. Can’t wait to discover that spinning move you mentioned before…


End file.
